


Blood Wings

by TH_LuckyStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Not Canon Compliant, Revelations, Siblings, Swearing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Quando Steph precisou ler um livro para a faculdade ela não esperava encontrar uma revelação que mexeria com a família inteira.





	1. O livro

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira fic de vários capitulos. Ele está um pouco adiantada e será curtinha. Vou tentar postar nos fins de semana, em caso de atraso me desculpem.

Começou quando na aula de psicologia, a professora de Stephanie recomendou que os alunos lesem livros escritos por pacientes como forma de terapia, ela havia preparado uma lista desses livros e muitos não eram famosos e haviam sido lançados por editoras de universidades como parte de projetos de pesquisas ou incentivo a alunos.

Steph estava passando os olhos sobre a lista entediada. Ela sabia que a professora havia apenas sugerido, mas a forma como a mulher havia falado deu a entender que era algo necessário para a disciplina e as discussões sobre os assuntos. Então, ela havia decidido escolher a menos um livro para ler.

O plano na verdade era dar a lista para Jason, conhecendo o gosto dele por livros o vigilante mais velho iria ler metade daquela lista em uma semana, e então, pelos comentários dele sobre os livros ela iria escolher um que mais a chama-se atenção e ler.

E é claro que o plano dela iria fracassar. É assim que a sorte de Stephanie funcionava.

Jason havia saído de Gothan. Pela primeira vez, não por uma discussão com Bruce. E se afastado significantemente a ponto de que ficaria difícil do plano da menina ser posto em prática.

Assim ela não teve escolha a não ser selecionar um livro ao acaso e torcer para que fosse interessante o suficiente para ler até o final.

Uma sombra sobre a lista fez a menina perceber a presença de alguém. Virando-se em direção a pessoa ela deu de cara com Cass que a estava simplesmente a observando com um sorriso divertido. Stephanie sabia que ela só havia percebido Cassandra porque a menina mais velha havia permitido.

\- Hey Cass! – Steph a cumprimentou. – Como foi o ensaio?

\- Bom. – Cassandra falou, e se sentando no sofá ao lado da mais nova perguntou. – O que é isso?

\- Uma lista de livros... – Stephanie explicou passando o papel para a outra. – Eu tenho que escolher um para minha aula, mas eu não faço ideia de qual...

Cassandra percorreu os olhos pela lista em silencio enquanto Steph a observava. A lista estava organizada pelo título dos livros, junto havia informações como o nome do autor, tema, pequena sinopse, editora e alguns casos a universidade que o publicou. Cass parou de repente e apontou para um. Stephanie olhou para qual ela estava apontando e entendeu o motivo.

\- O Sobrenome Wayne não é exclusivo dessa família, sabe. – Steph falou com um sorriso conspirador. – Apesar de que a professora teve que jurar que a autora não era nenhuma filha adotiva perdida do Bruce.

A duas meninas compartilharam um sorriso e Stephanie voltou a falar.

\- Pelo o que ela falou esse livro foi indicado para ela por uma psicóloga que ela conheceu em uma conferência... – A menina falou se recostando no sofá. – Era uma professora de uma universidade em Los Angeles, e uma das orientandas da esposa dela publicou o livro lá... Ela falou que é um pseudônimo...

Cass acenou a cabeça ao ouvir a explicação e olhou novamente para a lista. O nome da autora estava escrito apenas como C.T. Wayne, as informações diziam que era um livro de fantasia sobre anjos e demônios onde um jovem anjo caído lidava com os traumas que o levaram a cair... 

\- Esse. – Cass falou depois de alguns segundos em silencio.

\- Hum?

\- Esse – Cassandra falou novamente apontando para a lista. – Eu leio com você.

\- Sério?! – Stephanie pulou animada. – Cass você é minha heroína!

\- Eu sei...

\- Deixa eu ver... – Steph falou pegando a lista de volta. – Minha professora falou que os publicados em universidades têm ebooks de graça no site....

Stephanie pegou o celular e começou a procurar o site. Achando o livro rapidamente ela selecionou para baixar e salvou a página caso ela gostasse do livro e quisesse comprar a cópia física.

\- Hum... Você prefere ler por aqui ou no computador? – Steph perguntou balançando levemente o celular. Cassandra pensou por um momento e respondeu:

\- Computador.

\- Ótimo! – Steph falou se levantando. – Agora nós só temos que encontrar um...

As duas meninas saíram da sala de estar à procura de um dos muitos notebooks que existiam na mansão para começarem ler. Quando elas estavam passando por uma outra sala, Cass parou e olhou em direção ao novo cômodo ainda em pé no corredor. Silenciosamente a menina mais velha se aproximou da sala e confirmou suas suspeitas.

Lá escondido entre alguns sofás estava Tim trabalhando em seu computador em vez de estar descansando como o Leslie havia mandado por conta de uma forte gripe que havia atacado o menino com sistema imunológico comprometido.

Cassandra se voltou para Steph e fez sinal para a menina fazer silencio. Ela, então, entrou na sala sem fazer nenhum som, disfarçando completamente a sua presença, em poucos passos ela se posicionou atrás do irmão mais novo e viu que ele estava trabalhando em coisas da empresa que Bruce havia dito para ele designar para outros e descansar.

Em um movimento rápido ela tirou o computador das mãos do menino.

\- Hey!! – Tim gritou em um pulo. – Cass!

\- Irmãozinho devia estar descansando.

Tim olhou traído para a irmã, que simplesmente o encarou em uma expressão nada impressionada. Percebendo que não havia como ganhar dela, Tim bufou exasperado.

\- Eu fiquei entediado. – Tim explicou em tom derrotado.

\- Ótimo! – Steph falou com um sorriso brilhante, fazendo Tim olhar para ela confuso. – Então você pode ler com a gente!

Antes que Tim pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer, Cass havia sentado a seu lado com o computador no colo e Stephanie se jogou em cima dele. Tim sentiu o ar deixar os pulmões, enquanto Steph começou a mexer no computador sem se importar com o bem-estar dele.

Em poucos minutos o ebook estava aberto no computador de Tim e as duas meninas estavam se ajeitando em cada lado dele para começarem a ler.

\- “A Queda”? – Tim leu o título do livro intrigado.

\- É pra uma das minhas aulas. – Steph explicou.

Cassandra pulou as páginas até onde começava a história, ignorando os protestos de Tim e Steph que queriam ver melhor a capa, pois haviam ficado impressionados mesmo com o quão rápido a menina passou por ela.

\- Depois. – Foi tudo o que Cass disse. E então começou a ler em voz alta como ela estava acostumada a fazer com Jason enquanto os outros dois a acompanhavam em silencio olhando para a tela.

“Agora, caindo novamente com essas asas quebradas. Eu queria estar lembrando de tempos melhores. Mas tudo o que vem em minha cabeça, é a tortuosa estrada que me trouxe até aqui...”

\- // - 

Para a surpresa de Stephanie o livro era interessante. Não! esqueça isso! Ele era extremamente viciante. O livro era em primeira pessoa, seguindo a narração do personagem principal relembrando como ele havia reagido depois de passar por um terrível trauma... A professora tinha razão, ele era muito bom para perceber os efeitos de traumas nas pessoas e discutir saúde mental.

E a autora escrevia tão bem!!!

Ela avia criado um mundo com anjos e demônios, mas que não tinham nada a ver com questões bíblicas. Os demônios eram pessoas possuídas por entidades das trevas ou criaturas surgidas da concentração de emoções negativas como raiva, ódio, medo ou loucura. Já os anjos eram pessoas que, movidos por motivos nobres como justiça, bondade, e empatia treinavam para proteger os outros dos demônios, ganhando asas ao se provarem merecedores e alcançar o poder necessário para lutar contra os demônios.

A forma como a autora trabalhava o mundo era interessante e fácil de compreender. Como os anjos abdicavam de seus nomes e assumiam alcunhas, suas asas eram símbolo de seu valor e ligadas a suas almas...

Mas, apesar de toda essa possibilidade e atmosfera heroica, o livro se focava em um lado diferente. Como um jovem anjo que não havia nem conquistado uma alcunha própria e usava o nome dados aos aprendizes, teve suas asas arrancadas em um ataque de um demônio insano que buscava atacar o líder da sua brigada de anjos. Como o luto de perda das asas o levou a enlouquecer e jurar destruir os anjos.

Ele havia assumido a alcunha de Blood Wings, que Steph descobriu se tratar do nome da trilogia. Sim, era uma trilogia e ela não sabia disso! Quando eles terminaram o primeiro livro e viram que não tinha acabado, Tim praticamente pulou dentro do computador para pesquisar sobre o livro e descobriu os outros dois.

A trilogia em si era a história de redenção de Blood Wing, tentando reencontrar a si mesmo e se reconciliar com a sua brigada, que funcionava mais como uma família apesar deles mesmos não perceberem. O primeiro tinha o nome de “A Queda” exatamente porque tratava de como o protagonista havia caído como anjo para demônio por ter enlouquecido após ter as asas arrancadas. Ele passa a se odiar e se ver como um demônio, mas decide caçar os outros demônios de forma como nenhum anjo faria, em vez de lacrá-los ele passa a destruir suas essências, o que como consequência acabava corroendo a sua própria alma. A sua armada original passa a caçá-lo para impedi-lo e evitar que ele se auto destruísse, o que na época ele viu como traição. O livro terminava com o próprio irmão tendo que o lacrar na dimensão de bolso como eles faziam com os outros demônios.

O segundo livro era “O Abismo”, e falava como ele teve que lutar contra os outros demônios na dimensão de bolso, inclusive aquele que havia arrancado suas asas, tentando sobreviver. Ele conseguiu escapar sozinho do lacre, coisa que apenas os mais fortes demônios podiam. Após fugir daquela dimensão Blood Wing começa a perceber tudo o que tinha feito, passando a se consumir em culpa. Ele passa a esconder as costas com um manto e viajar o mundo enfrentando demônios, quase como penitência, os lacrando com técnicas cada vez mais complexas e poderosas. Por um lado, ele pensa que sua armada o vê como apenas outro demônio ou um caído, por outro sua armada não sabe como se reaproximar dele para ajudá-lo. Steph quase gritou de frustação diversas vezes vendo como Blood Wing e sua armada chegavam a mal-entendidos sobre as ações uns dos outros.

O terceiro livro chama-se “A Ascenção” e começa depois que o protagonista se uniu a outros dois personagens formando uma própria armada no final do livro anterior. Contando a história de como Blood Wing começou a curar através de ajudar seus novos aliados com os próprios problemas. Ele vê os dois como anjos enquanto o resto do mundo acredita que eles não merecem mais esse título, e o homem está decidido provar o mundo o contrário. Apesar disso ele ainda se vê como demônio e é só no meio do livro que ele começa a perdoar a si mesmo e se perceber como uma vítima. Com o apoio de seus companheiros ele começa a se aproximar novamente de sua antiga armada, aos poucos resolvendo antigos atritos. No entanto o final do livro fez os três vibrarem de antecipação, quando uma grande quebra da dimensão de bolso liberou os piores demônios em um plano do insano demônio que havia arrancado as asas de Blood Wing. Em uma batalha frenética envolvendo todos da armada, o líder da armada quase é assassinado pelo insano demônio e para impedir isso o protagonista se joga contra o demônio caindo do penhasco, com as asas quebradas, em que estavam pretendendo lacrar a criatura em uma dimensão de bolso, criada com lacres tão complexos que seria quase impossível escapar.

O capítulo final começou da mesma forma que o primeiro capitulo do primeiro livro, onde Blood Wing começa a recordar os traumas que passou nos momentos anteriores a ficar preso em uma dimensão junto a criatura de seus pesadelos, com as asas recuperadas depois de tanto sofrimento tendo sido quebradas na luta e incapazes de o salvar desse destino. Quando ele aceita seu destino, ele pensa em sua antiga armada e líder, pedindo desculpas pelos atos que cometeu durante os momentos de raiva e loucura.

Steph estava quase chorando, acreditando em um final triste, quando Blood Wing é salvo no último minuto pelo líder de sua antiga armada.

\- // -

A uma semana Bruce estava se perguntando o que três de seus filhos, sim contando com Stephanie, estavam aprontando. Todos os dias depois das aulas de Tim e Steph e dos ensaios de Cass, os três sumiam em alguma parte da mansão. 

Até que ele descobriu... Quando, em uma certa noite, ele passou na cozinha próximo ao horário do jantar e Alfred pediu que ele avisasse os outros que a mesa iria ser servida em 30 minutos. Era uma noite especial para Bruce, a maioria de seus filhos estava reunidos na mansão sem que nada grave tivesse ocorrido ou fosse uma noite em família obrigatória. 

Dick havia sido fácil de achar, o mais velho estava fazendo uso do trapézio instalado no antigo segundo salão de baile, a muito tempo transformado em academia para o acrobata, Bruce apenas apareceu na porta e mandou o jovem para o banho. Damian estava desenhando na sala de estar principal junto a lareira e sua coleção de animais, o menino estava tão pacífico que Bruce teve pena de atrapalhar o momento do filho, calmamente ele se aproximou do garoto e pediu para que fosse ajudar Alfred na cozinha. Duke estava jogando vídeo game na sala de mídia e pediu mais uma partida antes de se levantar, e Bruce apenas pediu para que ele não se atrasasse para o jantar. Jason era o único que não estava na mansão, já fazia um mês que Bruce não via seu segundo filho, porém, ao menos, ele estava respondendo as mensagens dele e atendendo as ligações de Dick. Steph, Cass e Tim estavam escondidos em algum lugar da mansão e Bruce apenas pedia que não fosse para alguma coisa problemática.

Ele levou alguns minutos para encontrar os três. Eles estavam escondidos em um canto da biblioteca entre as estantes de livros. Ele teria perdido os jovens se não fosse pelo som tranquilo da voz de Cassandra. Quando o homem mais velho se aproximou, ele percebeu que a menina estava lendo em voz alta e os outros dois estavam acompanhando silenciosamente a leitura na tela de um notebook.

Silenciosamente Bruce agradeceu pelos os três não estarem planejando algo estranho ou perigoso. Se bem que ainda é muito cedo para desconsiderar essa possibilidade.

Ele parou próximo dos três jovens mantendo sua presença ao mínimo para não atrapalhar a leitura. Mesmo que ela não tivesse mostrado, Bruce tinha certeza que Cass já havia percebido sua chegada. Aproveitando o momento para observar suas preciosas crianças em um momento de tranquilidade, ele parou para ouvir Cass ler o que parecia ser o final da história.

“(...) Dark Wing então olhou nos olhos de seu filho. Olhos que uma vez ardiam em ódio agora brilhavam em determinação. Por um momento ele lembrou do pequenino garoto que ele pegou tentando roubar seus medalhões, um olhar de alguém que desafiava as dificuldades que a vida o impunha. O olhar de quem lutara contra um destino imposto. E naquele momento ele soube. Blood Wing iria se erguer outra vez. Suas assas se estenderiam e mais uma vez alçaria aos céus. Porque seu filho não havia desistido. E Dark Wing não desistiria também. Dessa vez ele estaria ao seu lado, o amparando até que suas asas pudessem voar novamente.”

Cassandra parou deixando a última sentença ecoar por um momento. Bruce pode ouvir Stephanie fungar baixinho segurando algumas lagrima.

\- Uou... – Tim suspirou baixinho. Os três jovens mantendo o silencio enquanto processavam o final do livro que acabaram de ler.

Alguns minutos passaram antes que Bruce se lembra-se que ele estava ali para chamá-los para jantar, provavelmente os 30 minutos que Alfred havia falado já haviam passado. Por isso ele decidiu interromper o momento de contemplação dos seus filhos.

\- Alfred está chamando para Jantar. – Bruce falou e internamente se divertiu com os pulos que Tim e Stephanie deram ao súbito som de sua voz. Cassandra, como ele imaginava, nem se moveu mostrando que a menina já sabia de sua presença.

\- Deus! B! – Steph praticamente gritou. – Um aviso seria bom.

\- Você faz isso de propósito... – Tim falou injuriado, provavelmente com sigo mesmo por não ter percebido a presença do patriarca.

\- Eu não queria atrapalhar a leitura de vocês. – O homem mais velho falou com um leve levantar-se do canto de sua boca. – Agora que vocês terminaram eu sugiro que nos dirigirmos para a sala de jantar antes que Alfred nos deixe sem sobremesa.

\- Ok! – Steph falou levantando-se rapidamente. – Excelente argumento!

Tim seguiu a menina com o mesmo entusiasmo para fora da biblioteca, enquanto Cassandra fechou o computador com um movimento elegante tão característico da menina. Ela se levantou e caminhou ate uma das mesas de estudo para depositar o notebook.

\- Aproveitaram o livro? – Bruce perguntou a sua filha enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos corredores da mansão em direção a sala de jantar.

\- Sim... – Cass respondeu, e gesticulando com as mãos continuou. – Fácil de ler... Mas... Intenso... Triste... Lindo!

Bruce acenou com a cabeça indicando que ele entendia o que a menina queria dizer. Ao que parece o livro deveria ser bem escrito e fascinante de uma forma triste, tendo uma beleza melancólica. A história havia impactado seus filhos, Bruce podia dizer, se as várias tardes que os três desapareceram na mansão foram para ler o livro, então ele realmente havia cativado os três.

Mentalmente Bruce adicionou o livro a sua lista de interrese em leitura. Que infelizmente estava estacionada com a quantidade de trabalho que ele tinha como CEO de uma empresa como a Wayne Enterpraise e sua vida de vigilante como Batman.

Quando os dois se aproximavam da sala de jantar eles podiam ouvir a voz animada de Stephanie.

\- (...) a relação deles dois é tão fofa! Como os dois acreditam que o outro é muito mais do que o resto do mundo acredita... – Ela estava falando em seu lugar na mesa enquanto Dick e Duke estavam prestando atenção no que a menina dizia, Tim concordando com um sorriso que geralmente não aparecia mais no menino tão frequentemente, Damian estava fingindo não estar interessado, mas tanto Bruce quanto Cass podiam ver em sua linguagem corporal como ele estava ouvindo atentamente. – Mas meu shipp favorito ainda é a Shadow/Sunny!

\- Quem? – Duke falou confuso.

\- Shadow Wings e Sunny Wings. – Tim explicou. – Lembra das meninas que Steph falou que o ajudaram mesmo elas não o conhecendo muito bem...

\- Ah! Sim... – Duke concordou balançando a cabeça.

\- Todos os nomes têm “Wings”? – Dick perguntou em tom divertido apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. – Tem algum Night Wing?

\- Não!!! – Steph respondeu em uma falsa reação de nojo, Dick fez bico em resposta a reação dela.

\- Não. – Tim deu uma risada leve da interação dos dois. – É explicado durante o livro que os nomes são alcunhas escolhidas por cada um, e o “Wing” eles usavam como uma forma de marcar que todos pertencem à mesma família... Blood Wings no início usa como uma forma de ironizar, ao mesmo tempo que usou o “Blood” que geralmente é associado aos demônios... Mas no final passou a ser uma marca, na visão dele, para mostrar o que ele passou e superou.

\- Ao meu ver, esse livro guarda vários significados. – Alfred falou ao entrar no cômodo e ouvir a explicação. – O autor deve ser talentoso.

\- Ela é! – Steph falou dando ênfase no gênero da autora. – A autora passou na história várias questões sobre o trauma psicológico, o luto e como o envolvimento da família é importante para a recuperação...

\- Me parece um bom livro. – Bruce comentou ao se sentar no seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa. Cass se sentou em seu lugar habitual e Bruce percebeu que seus filhos haviam sentado em seus lugares de quando a família geralmente estava toda reunida. Isso queria dizer que o lugar a esquerda dele estava vazio. Era algo que seus filhos haviam começado recentemente sem perceber. Algo que ao mesmo tempo trazia sentimentos bons e tristes.

\- O livro é muito interessante. – Tim comentou se voltando para Bruce. – Ele traz o próprio personagem analisando todo o trauma que ele passou, descrevendo como ele se sentiu na época e como ele vê o momento agora depois que ele melhorou.

\- Sim! Como quando Gold Wings teve que lacrá-lo na dimensão de bolso. – Steph falou animada. – Na época ele ainda estava muito dominado pela raiva e só conseguia perceber como traição, que seu irmão não o via como família e sim como demônio... Então ele fala como agora ele podia ver como a expressão do Gold era de dor e tristeza de como ele sabia que o irmão se via sem opção, e se sentia culpado por ter que condena-lo aquele destino....

\- Triste... – Cass comentou acenando com a cabeça. – Ele soa triste... Arrependido... Mas ele se cura... Melhora.

\- Sim... – Tim comentou com uma mistura de tristeza e o que parecia esperança. – é uma bela história de recuperação.

\- É! Tipo, as assas dele foram arrancadas o que naquele mundo é praticamente morrer, e ele volta errado. – Steph começou a falar. – Tão cheio de raiva e dominado por loucura, que acaba culpando a própria família, enquanto a família dele que ainda estava de luto se vê confrontada com os sentimentos conflituosos dele estar vivo e, de ele ter enlouquecido...

Bruce estava voltado para Stephanie quando pelo canto do olho ele percebeu Cass congelar. Ele se voltou para a menina e antes que pudesse dizer algo ele ouviu Steph continuar falando e como a reação de Cassandra foi progredindo.

\- Mesmo quando ele começa a melhorar – Stephanie continuou a falar. – A relação dele com a família está muito deteriorada e ele age quebrando a principal regra deles... Acabando sendo excluído...

Os olhos de Cassandra estavam arregalados, o que era incomum para a menina que sempre parece composta por conta de seu passado, sua expressão mostrava que ela havia percebido algo. Alguma coisa muito significante que fez Cass se surpreender.

\- Ele passa por muita coisa. – Steph continuava. – Tipo, muita coisa mesmo. E só depois de muito tempo que ele começa a se aproximar da família...

Algo também estava incomodando Alfred. Como se o velho mordomo estivesse percebendo algo.

\- O pior de tudo é que você percebe como ele ainda se importa muito com a família dele... – Stephanie ficando cada vez mais animada com a sua explicação. – Mas as ações anteriores dele e da família em relação a ele o deixam com medo de se aproximar, e as vezes ele tem que se afastar... Meu Deu!!! É o Jason!!!


	2. A descoberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Com a reallisação de quem é o autor do livro Steph, Tim e Cass começam a conectar os acontecimentos da trilogia com a realidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo curtinho, mas espero que tenha ficado bom.

O grito da menina no final surpreende todos da sala, o coração de Bruce pula uma batida, Dick se engasgou com a água que estava bebendo, Duke e Tim dão um pulo e Damian se levanta da cadeira com um alto “O que?”. Alfred e Cass são os mais compostos nas reações, tendo percebido o fato alguns momentos antes, durante a explicação da menina.

\- O que? – Tim olhou para Steph surpreso. – Não...

\- Faz total sentido!!! – A menina ainda estava alterada.

\- Steph está certa... – Cassandra falou com firmeza. – É o Jason. Toda história... faz sentido.

A mente de Bruce estava a mil. Aquela constatação revelava diversas coisas. Se o personagem principal do livro era mesmo seu segundo filho, e como parecia ser contada com tanta intimidade a história, só podia significar que Jason o havia escrito. Ele havia escrito um livro. Um livro da sua vida. Um livro com analogia a vida de vigilante. Um livro sobre as consequências de ser um vigilante. Um livro sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos...

\- Espera um minuto! – a voz de Dick trouxe a mente de Bruce de volta para o momento. – Como pode ser o Jason? A história dele...

\- Não... Elas têm razão... – Tim interrompeu o mais velho. – Pensando bem... O livro bate com os acontecimentos envolvendo o Jason... 

\- Então quer dizer que Todd praticamente revelou nossas identidades! – Damian falou irritado em tom julgamental.

\- Não... Muito íntimo. – Cass respondeu. – Só percebemos... por que estamos muito próximos...

\- Cass tem razão. – Tim concordou. – O conteúdo do livro não faz referência nenhuma aos Waynes ou ao Batman e o Capuz Vermelho... Nas notas do autor, se identifica como uma mulher e que usa o pseudônimo C.T. Wayne... Não acho que alguém possa chegar ate nós só pelo livro...

\- “C.T.”? – Duke perguntou confuso. – O que significa.

\- C.T.... – Bruce murmurou distraído, sem perceber que estava falando em voz alta ainda pelo choque da revelação; - Catherine Talia Wayne...

\- O que? – Dick não conseguiu segurar a surpresa.

\- Porque Todd está usando o nome de minha mãe? – Damian perguntou revoltado.

\- Homenagem... – Cass falou percebendo o significado daquilo. Jason havia usado o nome das pessoas que ele via como seus pais. – Ele se importa...

Com a constatação da irmã, Damian ficou calado. Testa franzida pensando nas implicações disso.

\- Acredito que antes de prosseguirmos com essa discussão, - Alfred falou em um tom que não deixava margem para discordar. – Seria melhor esperar para incluir Metre Jason, dando oportunidade para que ele nos explique sobre o livro.

\- Alfred tem razão. – Cass concordou séria olhando diretamente nos olhos de Bruce. O patriarca pode ver a resolução na menina, o fazendo pensar sobre o que eles haviam lido.

\- Eu concordo... – Tim falou também em tom sério. – Pelo que nós lemos... da para ver que o livro é algo muito importante para ele... E ter lido sem o Jason saber, é como se tivéssemos invadido a privacidade dele...

Bruce chegou a conclusão que ele precisava ler esse livro. Como seus filhos estavam falando sobre ele, era uma oportunidade de entender finalmente seu segundo filho. Mas o tom que Cassandra e Tim haviam falado sobre esperar por Jason... Fazia com que Bruce hesitasse. Ele não queria quebrar a relação que havia sido tão difícil reconstruir com o seu filho. Não! Bruce iria esperar por Jason. Depois de tudo, ele devia isso ao menino.

\- Vamos esperar para tratar do assunto com Jason. – Bruce falou em tom final. – Peço que não leiam o livro também, para respeitar a privacidade dele.

Por toda a mesa se ouviu murmúrios de concordância. Se fez um longo silencio depois disso e Alfred decidiu que era melhor servir a refeição. Até que...

\- Espera! – Steph falou chamando a atenção dos outros. – Se Jason é o Blood Wings... Isso faz o Tim o Guide Wings.

\- Que? – Tim quase gritou, um som fino de agonia deixando sua boca. Então ficou completamente vermelho. Tampando o rosto com as mãos ele grunhiu – Não...

\- Qual o problema com Guide Wings – Duke perguntou percebendo o sofrimento do irmão. O que chamou a atenção de Dick, que havia se fechado em contemplação enquanto processava o que ele havia ouvido sobre o livro de seu irmão. Da mesma forma que Bruce.

\- Blood... o respeita. – Cass explicou. – Muito orgulhoso.

\- Isso! – Steph comentou. – Além do mais, a alcunha de Guide Wings ele escolheu baseado em algo que o Blood Wings falou para ele em uma das suas interações... Como era a frase mesmo?

Por um momento Tim ficou aliviado por Steph ter se esquecido... Até que Cass começou a falar.

\- “Você é o melhor de nós. Não esqueça disso” – Cassandra falou com um sorriso. – “Você não só devolveu esperança a ele, a todos eles, você os guiou através das trevas. Os guiou de volta a luz.”

\- Uou... – Duke exclamou...

\- Timmy... – Dick sussurrou maravilhado.

Tim imitiu um gemido fino e sofrido.

\- Acho que foi porque você escolheu Red Robin baseado na história que ele contou sobre aquele outro universo... – Steph comentou.

\- Steph.. – Tim murmurou exasperado. – Não está ajudando!

\- Se Tim é Guide Wings quem são os outros mesmo? – Duke perguntou curioso.

Bruce estava dividido entre para a conversa sobre o livro e ouvir mais sobre seu conteúdo...

\- Bem... Logicamente B é Dark Wings, Alfred com certeza é o Loyal Wings e Dick o Gold Wings – Steph falou. Bruce só conseguia pensar no trecho que ele ouviu os três lendo antes. Dick lembrou do que eles falaram antes sobre Gold ter lacrado o irmão... Obviamente uma referência direta ao Arkan Asylum, e ele não sabia o que pensar... – Barbs bate certo com a Wise Wings se parar pra pensar... Acho que você seria o Light Wings, Duke... e acho que a alcunha clássica para os aprendizes seria Hope Wings, o que provavelmente é uma analogia ao manto de Robin, então acho que seria o Damis...

Com isso Damian bufou indignado.

\- O que sobra Cass ser a Shadow Wings e eu a Sunny Wings – Steph falou contemplativa. Ate que percebeu um detalhe e ficou completamente vermelha. – Meu Deus!!!

Bruce se perguntou por que a menina tinha que gritar tanto...

\- Uou! – Tim falou sorrindo. – E você totalmente shippando elas!

\- Uuurrrrhhhg!!!! – Steph grunhiu teatralmente e bateu a cara na mesa.

\- Calma... calma... – Cass deu leves batidinhas na cabeça da outra menina.

\- Bom saber Steph! – Dick comentou com um sorriso.

\- Hunf! Cain podia fazer melhor. – Damian falou cruzando os braços e recebendo um “Hey!” de Stephanie. – Mas suponho que você seja adequada...

\- Uhn... – Steph parou o protesto confusa. – Obrigada eu acho...

\- Irmãozinho deu sua benção. – Cass implicou sorrindo para a loira. A qual ficou instantaneamente vermelha.

\- Hey! – Tim falou ao perceber uma coisa... – Se Jason é o Bloos Wings, então é provável que Hunter seja o Roy certo?

O rosto de Cass ficou com uma expressão surpresa ao perceber o que Tim queria dizer. Stephanie deu um gritinho de deleite quando também percebeu. Bruce e Damian franziram as sobrancelhas ao barulho, ao mesmo tempo que Alfred levantou uma das sobrancelhas nada impressionado. Dick e Duke olharam entre Tim e Steph curiosos.

\- A cena da Promessa!!!! – Steph estava pulando na cadeira. – É real!!! 

\- Que cena é essa? – Dick perguntou, mas em seu amago ele já desconfiava de algo, lembrando do que Stephanie havia falado mais cedo.... MERDA!!!.

Dick percebeu o que aquilo queria dizer... Da próxima vez que ele encontrasse Roy, o ruivo teria muito o que explicar!

\- Lembra que eu falei da relação dos dois. – Steph explicou animada, sem perceber a crise interna do jovem. – No terceiro livro, os dois fazem uma promessa e trocam suas essências de coração! Com certeza é uma metáfora para casamento!

Bruce começou a tossir descontroladamente e Alfred foi tentar ajudá-lo a se recuperar. O mordomo tinha suas suspeitas a um tempo, mas seu segundo neto ainda tinha que confirmar. Dick estava vermelho de raiva, um turbilhão de emoções cruzando seu rosto, ele estava irritado por ter sido deixado de fora de um momento importante de, não só uma, mas, duas pessoas queridas para ele, e nem ao menos ele sabia que os dois estavam em uma relação além de amizade. Os mais novos ficaram em uma mistura de animação e surpresa, conversando entre si como se parando para pensar aquilo fazia sentido. Menos Damian... Damian estava....

\- Isso é um absurdo!!! – O menino estava irado. – Pai! Eu recuso a união de Harper com Todd! Ele é claramente inferior e não merece se associar a essa família.

\- Damis! – Dick exclamou ao se recuperar depois de ouvir o seu irmão caçula.

\- Damian... – Duke falou segurando o riso. – Não acho que sua opinião importa muito agora... Quer dizer pelo o que eu entendi já aconteceu.

Bruce, que estava se recuperando, quase voltou para a crise de tosse ao ouvir a constatação. Já aconteceu, seu precioso filho apaixonado por livros de romance, o menino tímido que ficava sem jeito ao falar com meninos e meninas que ele considerava bonitos... Casado... E ele perdeu...

\- É Damian... – Steph falou séria. – Não acho que você deveria disser isso.

\- Vocês estão cegos?! – Damian quase gritou, completamente transtornado. – Harper não é digno de Todd...

\- Ah! – Tim o cortou. – Então é só ciúme.

Com essa frase, o caos rompeu. Damian pulou para cima de Tim, Dick correu para separar os dois, Steph pegou o celular para filmar e gritava incentivos. Duke tentava acalmar os nervos dos outros e mentalmente se perguntava se devia apenas ignorar... Cass levantou da cadeira e foi abraçar Bruce, que ainda estava em estado de choque se perguntando o quanto da vida de seu filho ele havia perdido em todo esse tempo em que ele não se esforçou o suficiente para se conciliar e reaproximar.

Alfred se afastou da sala de jantar. Pegou seu celular e mandou um texto para Jason perguntando quando ele estaria de volta a cidade. Planejando se encontrar com seu segundo neto antes do resto da família, de forma que pudesse prepara-lo para a confusão que estava se aproximando.


	3. Enquanto isso...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Jason estava quando a confusão reinava na Mansão Wayne.

Jason sorriu para a foto que acabara de chegar como notificação. Nela estava Sasha e dois de seus novos amigos, ao fundo ele reconhecia as paredes de pedra do castelo onde ficava a escola da menina. Jason gostava de implicar com ela falando que ela estava na verdade estudando em Hogwarts, e como resposta a menina simplesmente falaria “Inveja Corvinal?”.

Ele sentia falta da encrenqueira. Mas tinha sido o melhor para ela. Jason não estava em seu melhor quando ele pegou Sasha sobre sua proteção, a menina precisava de algo diferente, de algo melhor. E o que a ajudaria mais que uma escola voltada exatamente para vítimas de vilões... 

Claro que Jason havia vasculhado cada centímetro de informação sobre o lugar...

No início, a menina havia discordado ferozmente contra a ideia, mas com tempo e depois de longas conversas ela havia concordado em tentar. E Sasha havia se saído tão bem, tinha feitos novos amigos, conquistado o coração de meninos e meninas de toda a escola e ainda acha um novo hobby no desenho digital. Ela tinha um grande talento, já havia recebido encomendas para diversas ilustrações depois das capas dos livros que Jason escreveu...

Falando neles...

Jason levantou o rosto do celular e olhou para o quadro de avisos do Departamento de Literatura da faculdade. Lá estavam a lista de livros mais populares publicados pela a editora da faculdade, e desde seus lançamentos, a série de “Blood Wings” ainda estava dentre o top cinco de mais procurados...

Ele sentiu o rosto aquecer e desviou o olhar novamente. Os livros não tinham a intenção de serem publicados, muito menos de estar na lista de mais populares, eles tinham sido algo particular... Jason havia os escrito como uma forma de externar o que ele sentia quanto a seu passado. Era uma medida preventiva caso um dia o inferno o quisesse de volta, uma forma de deixar algo para sua família saber como ele sentia muito, como ele se arrependia do que tinha feito. Era um pedido de desculpas.

Mas então ele ficou empacado. Apesar de escrever o que queria, algo estava faltando, algo estava errado... Ele havia ficado tão irritado com isso que Roy percebeu, e depois de muita persuasão Jason acabou contando para seu parceiro que havia escrito um livro, apesar de não revelar o objetivo dele, e que não estava satisfeito com ele. Foi então que o ruivo sugeriu que ele conversasse com um de seus professores do curso de literatura.

Jason acabou seguindo o conselho, e quando ele mostrou o manuscrito para sua professora da aula de escrita criativa, foi como se diversos véus fossem tirados da frente dele. Com a ajuda da professora, ele pode corrigir o que estava faltando no livro. Ela havia gostado tanto da história que perturbou Jason por um semestre inteiro até que ele procurasse a editora da faculdade para publicar o livro. Ele suspeitava que a mulher só queria chamar a atenção para o Departamento de Literatura com a publicação do livro. No entanto, ela era realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa, e praticamente havia adotado Jason, se tornando sua orientadora por escolha própria... Ela só tinha um pequeno problema.

\- Jason! – o jovem se virou em direção da voz, e viu sua orientadora se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto. – Veio me trazer sua Dissertação de Mestrado?

\- Professora, eu te disse que não pretendo iniciar o mestrado agora... – Jason começou a responde coçando a nuca embaraçado.

\- Bobagem! – A mulher o cortou, do lado do rapaz ela mal chegava em seu ombro. – Um jovem talentoso como você já deveria estar no doutorado!

É... um pequeno problema... Ela nunca deixava o jovem em paz sobre uma carreira acadêmica. Não que esse não fosse o sonho de Jason desde que Bruce havia o tirado das ruas. Era só... algo difícil de conciliar com a vida de vigilante.

\- Então querido! – a professora falou ainda com um sorriso caloroso. – A que devo a visita de meu adorável orientando?

\- Não posso só querer te ver?

\- Ah! Esse charme! – A senhora riu e começou a andar ate a porta de seu escritório. – Cuidado senão eu conto a minha esposa!

\- Não por favor! Eu não quero apanhar... – Jason respondeu com uma leve risada. E seguindo a mulher ele entrou no escritório. Quando os dois se ajeitaram no pequeno sofá, depois de tirar os papeis espalhados sobre ele, ele continuou a falar. – E como ela está? Muito trabalho com os alunos de psicologia?

\- Só o de sempre. – A professora riu e oferecendo Jason um chá se levantando para preparar. – Ela vai bem, indo em congressos... Estava fazendo propaganda dos seus livros.

\- Hurrgh... – Jason grunhiu escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Ela não devia...

\- Não se preocupe menino! – A mulher falou voltando com o chá. – Ela usou o seu pseudônimo, ninguém sabe nem que você é um homem. Além do mais, um livro bom daqueles merece ser lido por mais pessoas.

Jason suspirou e pegou o chá oferecido. Apoiando a caneca na mesinha de centro, ele pegou a bolsa que havia trazido consigo e tirou de lá um pote com fatias de bolo de limão, de uma das receitas de Alfred, que ele havia assado aquela manhã. A professora soltou um gritinho de deleite ao ver o doce. Os dois comeram e beberam chá conversando sobre assuntos mais neutros por uns minutos.

\- Não que eu não goste de suas visitas. – A mulher falou apoiando a caneca na mesa. – Mas acredito que você veio aqui com um outro objetivo.

\- Bem... – Jason falou pegando novamente a bolsa que havia trazido. E tirando um manuscrito continuou a falar. – Na verdade eu trouxe uma coisa que eu gostaria que você desse uma olhada.

A professora pegou os papéis com uma expressão séria, voltando-se a negócios. Depois de alguns minutos verificando o manuscrito ela se voltou para o menino.

\- Infantil? Essa eu não esperava. – Ela falou, então sorrindo continuou. – É um gênero completamente diferente do último livro, apesar de você continuar optando por fantasia... O que fez você se voltar para esse assunto.

\- Você lembra da Lian? – Jason coçou a nuca. – Ela já está indo para escola e aprendendo a ler... Eu estou acompanhando-a em alguns livros e... Bem, eu tive essa ideia.

\- Se esse tiver a metade do esforço que você pôs no último, eu tenho certeza que ficou incrível. – Ela falou colocando uma de suas mãos no joelho do jovem. – E como eu sei que você não faz nada se não se esforçando o máximo, ele deve estar sensacional. Porque você não o deixa comigo, eu leio e digo o que achei.

\- Essa era minha intenção.

\- E eu aqui acreditando que você só veio me ver. – Ela falou rindo.

\- Ei! Eu também vim por isso.

\- Claro. Claro...

O dois conversaram por mais um tempo antes que desse o horário que Jason havia combinado de se encontrar com Roy. Eles se despediram e o jovem foi obrigado a concordar em jantar com sua professora outro dia enquanto ele estivesse na cidade. Depois de várias tentativas de faze-lo se inscrever no mestrado, ela finalmente o deixou ir.

Jason estava percorrendo o jardim do campus em direção da entrada da faculdade quando ele ouviu uma voz fina de criança o chamando.

\- JayJay!!!!! – ele olhou em direção do som e viu Lian correndo em sua direção, Roy estava logo atrás da menina andando calmamente, mas observando a menina e os arredores com olhos com treinados.

Quando Lian estava perto o suficiente de Jason ela pulou confiando no homem, que sem mostrar esforço a pegou no ar e levantou acima da cabeça a fazendo rir. Ele então a segurou no colo e sorriu para a menina.

\- ¡Hola a ti también, princesa! – Jason falou com a menina que ainda estava rindo. - ¿Cómo fue el viaje con tu papá? 

\- ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Vimos varios animales! - Lian contou gesticulando largamente com os braços. Enquanto a menina explicava a manhã dela, Roy havia se aproximado e estava assistindo os dois interagirem com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Internamente, Jason lutava para não deixar o rubor se espalhar pelo rosto.

A menina ainda conversava alegremente com seus pais enquanto os dois homens faziam seus caminhos ate onde estava estacionado o carro que tinham alugado enquanto estivessem na cidade. Eles haviam planejado ficar um mês, e depois de conversar com a professora da menina e sobre a ausência dela na escola eles decidiram leva-la junto na viagem. Pela primeira vez essa viajem não tinha nada ver com a vida de vigilante dos dois. Roy havia sido convidado para ser engenheiro mecânico consultor em um projeto beneficente e Jason havia decidido ir junto para pedir a opinião de sua orientadora sobre o livro que ele havia escrito para Lian. Tirando Kori, e talvez Donna, ninguém sabia desse lado da vida dos dois. Formados na faculdade de engenharia mecatrônica e Literatura/Teatro. Por isso, eles preferiram não comentarem sobre a natureza da viagem para ninguém, e assim, a maioria dos outros acreditavam que os dois estavam em algum tipo de missão.

Como que alguém podia acreditar que em sã consciência, ou talvez nem tão sã assim, levariam Lian para uma missão Jason não sabia.

\- // -

Era a última noite em que a pequena família iria passar em Los Angeles. O projeto que Roy havia participado tinha acabado e sido um grande sucesso. Lian havia visitado diversos lugares com os dois, ou com apenas Roy ou Jason, ela havia se divertido muito e comprado pequenas lembrancinhas para seus inúmeros tios e tias. E Jason teve que desviar de diversas propostas, chantagens, de iniciar um mestrado de sua professora.

A mulher havia se apaixonado pelo livro que Jason havia pedido para avaliar, é claro que sugerindo algumas alterações... Mas segundo ela, eram como lapidar um diamante, a verdadeira beleza já existia ela só estava deixando mais aparente. Quando o jovem revelou que a história era uma série de dez pequenos livros a professora havia ficado deslumbrada.

No momento, Jason estava deitado na cama com Roy no quarto do antigo, agora modificada para algo mais vivível, galpão em que os dois haviam morado quando primeiro se mudaram para aquela cidade antes de Lian. A menina estava dormindo no quarto que eles haviam modificado e decorado para ela da última vez que eles passaram pela cidade.

Sua mente se voltou para a mensagem que havia recebido de Alfred mais cedo, seu avô queria se encontrar para um chá no restaurante que Jason havia achado em Gothan que servia um verídico chá das cinco inglês. O jovem se viu esperando por esse encontro com o velho mordomo, ele sempre apreciou a companhia de Alfred e nos últimos tempos em que tinha se aproximado da família, a liberdade de encontrar com ele sempre que quisesse fez maravilhas para Jason.

O ponto negativo de voltar para Gothan agora era que ele iria sozinho. Roy iria passar em Star City junto com Lian para visitar Dinah, e talvez Oliver se o bilionário não o irritasse. E, apesar do convite de seu parceiro, Jason preferiu não ir junto e se intrometer na reunião deles, além de que ele tinha certeza que o bilionário não iria gostar de sua presença e a última coisa que ele queria era ser um motivo para Roy e Oliver brigarem.

Jason afundou a cabeça no travesseiro escondendo completamente o rosto, ele grunhiu cansado querendo dormir, mas sem conseguir com muito sucesso. O som fez Roy se mexer no sonho, institivamente, rolando e abraçando o mais novo que praticamente derreteu ao contato. Jason levou a mão ao peito onde sentiu a corrente de metal que ele usava sempre debaixo de suas camisas, mexendo distraidamente pela extensão do cordão, sua mão chegou no objeto circular que ficava no lugar de um pingente. Com um sorriso suave ele segurou o objeto com carinho, seus dedos acariciando a inscrição na parte de dentro.


	4. Chá da Tarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason se encontra com Alfred.

O sol da tarde entrava pelas janelas emolduradas por brancas cortinas do pequeno café, ele ficava no segundo andar de uma rua menos movimentada da cidade, e Jason se perguntava como algo tão sereno havia durado em Gothan.

Ele havia chegado mais cedo do que a hora marcada para o encontro com Alfred, mas é claro que como um respeitoso cavaleiro inglês que era, o mordomo já havia chegado e estava à espera do jovem que considerava como um de seus netos.

\- Hey Alfi. – Jason cumprimentou o homem mais velho de maneira casual quando se aproximou da mesa. Alfred se levantou para recebê-lo com um leve sorriso reservado para uma de suas crianças. – Já faz um tempo.

\- Realmente Mestre Jason. – O mordomo falou, e depois que os dois se sentaram continuou. – Posso perguntar como foi sua viajem?

\- Correu tudo direitinho. – Jason falou em um sorriso, o que o fez ganhar uma sobrancelha levantada. – Sério Alf, nem um arranhão.

\- Só posso esperar que seja verdade senhor.

\- Hunf! Como vão as coisas na mansão? – Jason preferiu mudar de assunto. – Os pestinhas tem dado trabalho? E o Velho tem sido muito difícil?

Um garçom se aproximou com um carrinho de servir e Jason percebeu que Alfred já havia deixado tudo preparado para quando ele chegasse. É claro que o homem teria tudo preparado... As vezes ele achava que Bruce havia puxado isso do mordomo.

O garçom serviu a mesa e se retirou com o agradecimento dos dois homens. Depois que ele se afastou eles retornaram a conversa.

\- Seus irmãos têm se comportado como sempre. E seu pai também tem sido o mesmo. – Alfred respondeu.

\- Então um sim pros dois. – Jason deu um sorriso convencido, e ganhou novamente a sobrancelha levantada, mas dessa vez ele pode ver um leve brilho de divertimento nos olhos do homem mais velho. – E as minhas meninas?

Jason sempre deixou claro sua preferência pelas irmãs do que os irmãos. Não era uma surpresa para Alfred.

\- Elas estão bem. – O mordomo falou bebendo de seu chá. – Na verdade, senhorita Stephanie sentiu sua falta nesse mês.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, ela requisitou sua ajuda para algumas resenhas.

\- É claro que tinha interesse envolvido... – Jason bufou, mas estava sorrindo.

\- Ao certo... – Alfred parou por um momento pensando em algo, e Jason percebeu que ele estava procurando as palavras certas. – Na verdade, uma de suas professoras sugeriu uma tarefa interessante.

\- Hum? – Jason riu internamente da palavra “sugeriu”, como se algum professor na faculdade apenas sugerisse, estava mais para obrigar. Não que Jason não cumprisse com todos os trabalhos e leituras durante seu tempo na graduação. Ele era um aluno de média A, muito obrigado.

\- A tarefa em si, se consistiu em ler um livro escrito por pacientes que enfrentaram diversos traumas. – Alfred continuou a falar. – E senhorita Stephanie escolheu um bem interessante pelo o que ouvi disser. Um que conseguiu envolvê-la e a mestre Timothy e mestra Cassandra também.

Jason fez um som de concordância ao comer sua torrada com geleia. O livro devia ser bom se tirou Timbo de trabalhos tempo o suficiente para ler, e ele sabia que Cass tinha um bom gosto para livros. Ele fez uma nota mental em ver se eles tinham uma cópia física para emprestar, nada superava um livro em mãos.

\- Talvez o senhor o conheça mestre Jason. – Alfred comentou chamando a atenção do homem mais novo, e causalmente continuou. – Faz parte de uma trilogia chamada Blood Wings...

Jason teve que usar todo o treinamento em que passou na vida para não cuspir o chá que havia acabado de tomar. Ele se virou para Alfred com olhos arregalados, o mordomo tinha uma expressão tranquila, mas seus olhos mostravam a verdade.

Ele sabia.

\- Alfred... – Jason falou calmamente depois de se recuperar da surpresa, um toque de receio na voz. – Algo me diz que você já sabe a resposta...

\- Talvez. – Alfred falou calmo. – Mas eu realmente adoraria que fosse algo que você me falasse em pessoa, meu garoto.

O coração de Jason se encheu de culpa. O que deveria ter mostrado em seu rosto, porque o rosto de Alfred se dissolveu em simpatia, o mordomo colocou sua mão sobre a do jovem e falou gentilmente.

\- Jason, não é minha intenção acusá-lo ou fazê-lo se sentir desconfortável. – O idoso falou. – Eu entendo que depois de tudo que você passou, meu jovem, ainda não esteja confortável o suficiente para confiar em sua família. Eu apenas gostaria de ouvir a notícia de você, apenas isso.

Jason podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos do homem mais velho, assim como tristeza. Ele odiava quando fazia algo para que Alfred tivesse esse olhar.

\- Desculpa Alf.... – Jason falou desviando o olhar para seu chá, incapaz de olhar o homem. – Eu não tinha intenção de publicar... E estava acontecendo tanta coisa... Eu não sei... Não sei o que dizer...

\- Se posso sugerir meu jovem. – Alfred falou com um leve sorriso. – Por que não começa pelo início?

Jason sorriu levemente de volta. Pensando em o que falar para o homem que ele via como seu avô.

\- Bem... – Jason falou incerto, então suspirando olhou nos olhos de Alfred. – Talvez eu deva começar contando que eu me formei na faculdade?

Jason não teve como duvidar do orgulho que brilhou nos olhos do mordomo, não importa como internamente a parte mais cruel de sua mente tentava interpretar de outra forma.

O jovem então contou como em um momento ele e Roy haviam decidido fazer faculdade quando eles estavam trabalhando juntos e como mesmo quando eles se separaram, os dois continuaram com seus cursos. Como havia sido difícil conciliar a vida de vigilante com a faculdade, como os dois tinham optado por não contar para ninguém, com exceção a Kori que os ajudava e de Donna por quem o ruivo não conseguia esconder nada. Jason explicou como os dois reataram contato mesmo trabalhando separados, de como ele havia ajudado Roy quando Lian entrou na vida dele, e como a menina tinha acabado indo parar em algumas aulas de Jason...

Ele então confiou a Alfred como o ruivo havia o convencido a procurar um psicologista e como isso havia desencadeado a ideia de escrever o livro. Em como ele planejava ser algo pessoal, de o livro só ser visto se algo acontecesse a ele, essa constatação apenas trouxe um olhar triste no rosto de Alfred. Jason, então, falou como ele havia ficado frustrado com o livro e como tinha pedido a opinião de sua professora, e como isso acabou levando a publicação dos livros.

\- Realmente não era minha intenção... – Jason comentou com um sorriso melancólico. – Era pra ser algo pessoal, mas uma coisa levou a outra... e ele acabou sendo publicado.

\- Sua professora fez um verdadeiro milagre em convencê-lo. – Alfred falou com uma ponta de humor, se referindo a como o garoto, e toda a família realmente, consegue ser teimoso. – E que bom que ela o fez. Pelo o que ouvi, é uma história muito impressionante.

\- Você não leu? – Jason estava surpreso esperando que Alfred já tivesse lido quando ficou sabendo do livro.

\- Eu estava esperando por nossa conversa. – O homem mais velho respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer. – É claro que estou muito ansioso em ler seu trabalho. Mas eu, seu pai e irmãos acreditamos que seria de bom gosto esperarmos por sua permissão.

\- Hunf! – Jason bufou descrente. – Claro que Bruce não leu! Não é como se ele tivesse pouco senso de privacidade e necessidade de saber de tudo.

\- Eu garanto ao senhor mestre Jason. Apenas senhorita Stephanie, mestres Timothy e Cassandra leram os livros. – Alfred falou sério, desafiando a descrença do jovem. – E só porque eles não sabiam ainda que se tratava de ser de sua autoria.

Jason olhou para o lado, não querendo ver a sinceridade nos olhos de Alfred, refletindo sobre o que o homem mais velho falou. Se fosse alguns anos antes ele estaria pronto para duvidar, não que Alfred não falasse o que acreditasse ser verdade, mas não acreditando que Bruce deixaria algo tão grande passar. Os livros eram um grande risco para a identidade da família, apesar de que Jason tivesse escrito de forma que as pessoas não suspeitassem... O patriarca com certeza consideraria como um perigo e faria de tudo para destruir as copias do livro, e Jason seria apenas a decepção da família novamente.

Mas agora era diferente. Algo dentro do jovem o fazia acreditar, desejar, que o que Alfred havia falado fosse verdade. Que Bruce estivesse esperando pela permissão dele para ler o livro, que ele ainda não tivesse agido e transformado tudo em um caso que deveria ser investigado. Que ele confiava em Jason o suficiente para manter a segurança da família.

Como Jason queria que aquilo fosse realmente verdade.

\- Meu jovem. – Alfred falou chamando a atenção de Jason. – Talvez, em vez de se preocupar tanto, seria mais simples falar diretamente com seu pai.

\- O que?! – Jason se surpreendeu, uma energia nervosa percorrendo seu corpo. – Alf! Ele....

\- Está ansioso para conversar com o senhor, e para ter a permissão de ler seu livro. – Alfred o cortou e as palavras morreram na boca do jovem. – Jason, acredite. Não existe nada mais gratificante para o mestre Bruce do que ver um de vocês ser bem-sucedido. E, pela história que você me contou, isso traria grande felicidade para seu pai.

Jason ficou em silêncio novamente. Depois de uns momentos Alfred sentiu peno dele e mudou o assunto da conversa para algo mais tranquilo. Ele incentivou ao mais jovem a contar sobre os detalhes sobre seus dias na faculdade. Ao ficar sabendo da missão de sua professora para iniciá-lo no mestrado, Alfred apoiou completamente a ideia e Jason se perguntou o porquê de ele ter feito isso consigo mesmo, agora ele tinha duas pessoas que ele admirava querendo que ele seguisse a carreira acadêmica.

Quando chegou a hora dos dois partirem, Alfred conseguiu convencer ao jovem a visitar a mansão o quanto antes para encarar o resto da família sobre o assunto do livro. Eles já estavam na porta do café quando o mais velho parou e se virou para Jason.

\- Mais uma coisa mestre Jason. – Alfred falou com a elegância de sempre. – Por conta dos acontecimentos narrados nos livros, seus irmãos chegaram a uma conclusão a qual eu já suspeitava a um tempo.

\- Conclusão? – Jason perguntou curioso.

\- Seu matrimonio com mestre Harper.

\- O que?! – Jason se assustou, institivamente levando a mão para onde o cordão estava escondido debaixo da camisa, um movimento que não passou despercebido por Alfred.

\- De certo mestre Jason. – Alfred falou deixando a notícia se assentar na mente do jovem. – Acredito que se prepara para ser questionado sobre o assunto seja necessário. Seus irmãos pareceram bem animados com a possibilidade.

\- Tem certeza que eu tenho que ir?

Alfred olhou para o jovem com uma sobrancelha levantada e Jason soltou um grunhido derrotado em resposta.


	5. Conversa (parte 1)

\- Como que o nome do seu livro foi parar em um trabalho de faculdade em outro estado? – A voz de Roy soou pelo telefone, Jason havia contado tudo sobre a conversa dele com Alfred na tarde daquele dia. Ele não pretendia incomodá-lo enquanto o outro tinha as mãos cheias em Star City, porém, quando Lian ligou para dar boa noite, o ruivo percebeu algo de estranho e depois que a menina dormiu ele perguntou se tinha acontecido algo.

E como Jason havia prometido a si mesmo não esconder as coisas de Roy, ele acabou falando.

\- Você se lembra que eu comentei que a esposa da minha professora recomendou o meu livro durante um congresso? – Jason o respondeu. – Provavelmente, a professora da Steph foi uma das pessoas com quem ela falou...

\- Parece que a sua Sorte atacou novamente. – Roy falou segurando o riso.

\- Eu gastei ela toda saindo do inferno. – Jason respondeu sarcástico.

\- Sério Jaybird. – O mais velho falou em tom calmo, e Jason podia ver olhos verdes brilhando com compreensão. – Como você está se sentindo sobre isso?

\- Eu não sei... – Ele respondeu sincero. Realmente não sabia o que pensar. Ao final de contas, o objetivo do livro era para que sua família o lê-se, porém, apenas quando ele não estivesse mais vivo. E não só leram seu livro, como isso levou a diversas informações sobre a vida de Jason que ele ainda não se viu confortável o suficiente para divulgar. Ele não sabia o que pensariam dele... Como ele arriscou sua identidade ao ingressar em uma universidade... Comprometendo a identidade de toda família ao escrever um livro de sua história... – Eu não devia nem ter escrito...

\- Pode para ai! – A voz de Roy veio séria, mas sem se alterar. – Aquele livro ajudou você superar muita coisa. E dai se eles fizerem caso! Isso é sobre você e não sobre eles.

Jason sorriu. Roy sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

\- Jaybird... – Roy falou com um tom mais amável. – Eu sei que não foi o ideal... Mas talvez eles terem descoberto o livro foi boa coisa.

\- No que você está pensando? – Jason perguntou com um suspiro.

\- Sinceramente Jason. Se não fosse por isso você não diria nada do que você sente, ou tudo que você conquistou. – Roy continuou. – Você se formou na faculdade com média altíssima, isso enquanto continuava com o lance de vigilante... Você é um pai incrível pra Lian e para Sasha...

Jason gemeu pronto para interromper, mas Roy foi mais rápido.

\- Nada disso! Você sabe que é verdade. – Roy falou severo, e mais calmo continuou. – O que eu estou dizendo... Talvez isso seja uma oportunidade para você trazer sua família de volta para sua vida. E eu sei que você quer isso.

\- Você e as meninas são minha família. – Jason respondeu de imediato.

\- Sim somos. – Roy concordou, e o mais novo pode ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. – Assim como os morcegos também são.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Roy permitindo que a mente de Jason assimilasse a ideia, sabendo bem quando o jovem precisava refletir e quando tinha que ser retirado da armadilha que sua mente podia se tornar.

\- Você acha que ele leu? – Jason perguntou em uma voz fraca. Sem precisar ser dito a quem se referia, Roy respondeu.

\- Alfred te disse que ele ia te esperar, certo? – O mais velho falou em voz baixa. – Talvez ele esteja realmente se esforçando...

Jason pensou então no progresso que ele e Bruce tinham feito em respeitar os limites um do outro. Jason estava fazendo o possivel para respeitar as regras de Batman enquanto trabalha em Gotham, e sendo o mais civil possivel em suas interações com Bruce e os outros. Em troca o patriarca tem respeitado as ações de Jason e não se intrometido em tudo, assim como se esforçado para iniciar conversas construtivas que não sejam apenas ligadas a missões ou a vida de vigilante. Eles ainda estavam muito longe da relação que um dia tiveram, quase como pai e filho de verdade, e Jason sabia que nunca voltariam ao mesmo... Mas uma pequena esperança havia brotado no fundo de seu peito, uma de que um dia, quando ele olhasse para Bruce, visse aquele brilho de orgulho novamente refletido no cinzento azul dos olhos do homem que ele ainda via como pai.

\- Eu vou falar com ele. – Jason se decidiu.

\- Você vai dizer tudo? – Roy perguntou e o mais novo entendeu o que ele queria realmente perguntar.

\- Você está bem que eles saibam?

\- Bem... Eles são morcegos... – Roy falou um pouco desconcertado. – Provavelmente já descobriram...

\- Há uma diferença entre eles descobrirem e eu contar para eles. – Jason o cortou. Aquilo era verdade, eles descobrirem era irritante, mas ele e Roy simplesmente podiam ignorá-los. Porém, ao Jason contar com suas próprias palavras, mesmo eles já sabendo, significava algo. Era como permitir que eles participassem da vida deles, da família deles. Era tornar real para o resto do mundo, o que já era real para eles.

\- Eu... – Roy começou, ele deu um suspiro longo e procurando as palavras. Jason o deixou refletir sobre as implicações, chegar a uma decisão consigo mesmo. – Eu acho que você devia contar. Eu quero que eles saibam. Eu quero que o mundo saiba...

A última parte Roy falou com voz baixa quase em um sussurro.

\- Roy... – Jason chamou em um tom calmo. – Se eu mereço que eles saibam do que eu consegui... Você também merece o mesmo.

Um silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha enquanto Jason esperava por uma resposta. Então um suspiro cansado pode ser ouvido.

\- Talvez... – foi tudo o que Roy disse em uma voz baixa e melancólica.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por mais um momento, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Pensando no que haviam conversado e sobre as implicações e possíveis consequências.

\- Jaybird? – Roy chamou depois de um tempo.

\- Sim?

\- Não importa o que acontecer quando você falar com ele... – Roy falou com uma firmeza na voz, uma confiança e certeza que muitos não pensavam que o arqueiro tinha. – Você conquistou muita coisa. Você chegou longe. Não deixe que ninguém diga o contrário.

Jason fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, inclinando a cabeça para traz deixou que aquelas palavras reverberassem por todo o seu ser.

\- Obrigado. – Foi simplesmente o que respondeu. Colocando todo o sentimento dele por Roy naquelas palavras. Gratidão não só pelo o que ele disse, mas também por tudo o que ele já fez, por estar lá quando ninguém mais esteve, por ser alguém que pudesse entender, por continuar do seu lado mesmo quando ele tinha feito tudo para afastá-lo. Por tudo e muito mais.

\- / / -

Era uma das tardes mais calmas da semana para a Mansão Wayne, Damian e Duke estavam na escola assim como Stephanie e Tim estavam na faculdade, Cassandra estava em seu ensaio de balé e Dick trabalhando em Blüdhaven. Alfred inclusive havia escolhido aquele dia para fazer compras, deixando Bruce sozinho na mansão em uma paz que era rara atualmente, mas ainda assim, o chefe da casa preferia quando podia ouvir o som produzido por seus filhos aprontando alguma coisa.

Ele estava sentado em seu escritório na mansão lendo documentos da empresa. Mesmo concentrado nessa atividade ele ouviu passos vindo em direção ao cômodo em que estava. Por um breve momento ele se questionou se alguém teria invadido a mansão, uma rápida conferência dos alarmes pelo celular o mostrou que não. Havia algo naqueles passos que lhe davam uma sensação de familiaridade, como eles eram firmes e decididos, com a quantidade certa de força para serem notados. Eram passos de alguém que sabia e era acostumado a esconder sua presença. Bruce se perguntou qual dos seus filhos havia retornado mais cedo quando duas batidas se ouviram na porta. 

\- Entre. – Bruce falou.

A porta se abriu levemente, revelando a larga figura de seu segundo filho. Bruce ainda se encantava em ver como Jason havia crescido, lhe doía o coração por tudo o que o menino havia passado, mas olhar para o jovem de mais de 1,90 de altura e se lembrar em como havia o encontrado malnutrido e muito abaixo da altura média de sua idade, fazia surgir um sentimento feliz. 

\- Ei, B. – Jason falou em sua foz grave, mas ainda tão jovem.

\- Olá Jason. – Bruce respondeu, tão acostumado a não passar emoções em sua voz.

O jovem entrou no escritório com uma postura firme e defensiva, com os ombros erguidos e mãos dentro do bolso. A relação entre os dois havia melhorado com o tempo, mas, mesmo assim, ainda existe uma certa tensão quando eles estavam próximos, como se a qualquer momento começaria uma discussão que os afastaria novamente.

Bruce internamente torcia para que esse não fosse o caso.

Ele observou pacientemente o mais jovem buscar as palavras que queria dizer, o que por si só era preocupante já que Jason sempre foi talentoso com a fala. As palavras eram uma das melhores armas do segundo Robin, ele sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer, quando dizer, e como dizer para afetar seus oponentes. Vê-lo lutando para falar o que estava pensando fazia Bruce imaginar o quão importante era o conteúdo do que o jovem queria dizer.

\- Bruce. – Jason finalmente falou com um suspiro. Ele olhou em direção aos olhos do mais velho, segurando o olhar por um momento, para então desviar os olhos para o lado. – Eu conversei com o Alfred esses dias... Ele me falou que vocês descobriram sobre o livro...

Bruce sentiu apertar seu coração. A forma como Jason falava tão inseguro, quase como se tivesse medo, sobre a obra que escreveu, uma que apenas ouviu boas avaliações. A sua própria história contata com tanta profundidade. A forma como ele se sentia inseguro para falar sobre o assunto... Mostrava o quanto o jovem ainda se sentia inseguro sobre a relação dos dois, como se ele estivesse esperando ser recriminado, esperando ser repreendido.

Novamente, ele se perguntou o quanto havia afastado seu filho, para que ele se sentisse assim em relação a sua própria família.

\- Então... – Jason continuou a falar depois de uma pausa. – Você leu?

Jason esperava que Bruce tivesse lido seu livro sem seu consentimento. Provavelmente ele merecia isso. Graças a necessidade que ele tinha em saber, como ele investigava algo em vez de perguntar ou conversar com as pessoas primeiro. Muitas brigas com seus filhos, amigos e aliados se deram por esse mesmo motivo. 

\- Não. – Bruce falou, notando como as emoções lutavam para aparecer no rosto do jovem. – Apenas Tim, Cass e Stephanie leram. E apenas porque ainda não sabíamos que era seu.

Jason ficou em silêncio, então Bruce decidiu continuar.

\- Quando eles perceberam do que se tratava, ficou decidido que esperaríamos por seu consentimento para que pudéssemos ler. – Ele falou, e os ombros do mais novo ficaram um pouco mais relaxados. – Eu adoraria lê-lo.

\- Para saber se eu comprometi a identidade da família? – Jason perguntou. Fazendo Bruce segurar um suspiro irritado com a descrença de seu filho.

\- Porque é a sua história. – Ele falou e viu a surpresa do jovem. – Que você mesmo escreveu, e pelo que me foi dito, de maneira louvável.

Jason virou o rosto, como para esconder o que se passava pelas suas feições. Bruce viu como seu tórax se expandia para controlar a respiração. Até que olhos do jovem se focaram nas fotografias na estante do escritório, então ele o ouviu pular uma respiração. Bruce seguiu o olhar de Jason e percebeu o motivo da reação. Ele então foi em direção a seu filho.

\- Você sempre foi talentoso com as palavras. – Ele disse olhando para a foto de Jason, anos atrás, segurando sorridente o papel contendo o conto que escreveu para o concurso da escola, do qual foi vitorioso, ao seu lado Bruce estava também sorrindo com orgulho no olhar. – E eu ficaria muito feliz de poder ler o livro que você escreveu.

Bruce olhou para Jason, que agora estava o encarando com olhos arregalados, brilhando com lagrimas não derramadas, em uma expressão tão cheia de surpresa e esperança. Depois de um momento o jovem inclinou levemente a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Quando eles abriram novamente, o olhar dele brilhava de uma forma tão inocente e feliz, como Bruce nunca pensou ver novamente, e Jason lhe sorriu. Não seus sorrisos sarcásticos ou provocativos, mas sim um genuíno, tímido, sorriso de alegria. 


	6. Conversa (parte 2)

Jason teve que fechar os olhos ou ver orgulho novamente refletido nos olhos de Bruce. Ele se perguntou se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo ou se estava sonhando. Abrindo novamente os olhos percebeu que aquele brilho ainda estava presente nos olhos de seu pai, e se permitiu sorrir.

\- Esse era o proposito dele. – Jason falou depois de um momento. E Bruce o olhou com aquela expressão antiga, que pedia para elaborar melhor sua teoria em algum caso. – Eu nunca pretendi que fosse publicado, isso apenas... aconteceu. O livro era uma forma de vocês saberem como eu me senti, quando eu me fosse de novo...

Jason pode ver os olhos de Bruce se arregalaram, e todo o pesar e tristeza tomarem conta do rosto do mais velho. O jovem desviou o olhar novamente para as fotos na estante. Dessa vez encontrando uma recente, que ele não sabia que tinha sido tirada, pelo ângulo e quem estava faltando tinha sido tirada por Alfred. Na foto uma grande confusão estava ocorrendo na sala de estar preferida da família, e se ele se lembrava corretamente tinha começado por conta de uma partida de Mario Kart na Rainbow Road, Bruce estava sentado em uma poltrona segurando uma caneca de café olhando diretamente para a câmera com uma expressão neutra, Dick segurava Damian em pleno ar o tirando de cima de Tim, o qual estava sendo segurado por Steph e Duke, Cass estava sorrindo e terminando, ganhando, o jogo esquecido na TV enquanto ele estava rindo quase caindo do sofá.

\- Jason... – Bruce falou depois de um momento em silencio. E internamente o jovem se odiou por quebrar o momento pacífico de antes.

\- Bruce. – Ele cortou o mais velho. – Não pretenda que isso nunca passou por sua cabeça. Isso é algo que vem com o trabalho... E por muito tempo eu pensei que seria só uma questão de “quando”... Por isso... Por isso que eu escrevi. Eu queria que vocês tivessem algo dessa vez. Algo de mim... Um obrigado... Um me desculpe.

Jason ficou em silêncio, ele podia praticamente ouvir a mente de Bruce funcionando a todo vapor. Pensando e analisando o que ele havia acabado de falar. Antes que o mais velho pudesse comentar algo, ele decidiu falar de novo.

\- Eu escrevi esse livro para vocês. – Ele falou calmamente. – E, de alguma forma, eu acabei escrevendo esse livro para mim mesmo. Então... Quando você ler... Eu queria estar aqui.

Jason havia pensado nisso durante a noite. Uma parte dele queria estar lá para ver a reação de Bruce enquanto ele lia sua história, outra parte dele sabia que se ele não estivesse do lado do mais velho enquanto ele lia, Bruce iria acabar se fechando, ou surtando com o que ele leu.

\- Me deixaria muito feliz, ler junto de você. – Bruce finalmente respondeu.

\- Bom. – Jason falou, e com um suspiro cansado ele voltou a falar em tom sarcástico. – Mas antes, você provavelmente tá se mordendo para preguntar outras coisas.

Bruce apenas o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, o canto de sua boca subindo levemente.

\- Foi o que pensei. – Jason falou e seus ombros caíram derrotado. – Vai. Pode perguntar.

\- Ele te faz feliz? – Bruce perguntou sério, e Jason sentiu o rosto arder de calor de repente. De todas as coisas para perguntar, ele não tinha imaginado que essa estaria na cabeça do mais velho.

\- Eh.. A.. Mais.. – Jason se atrapalhou com as palavras, precisando normalizar sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos antes de responder direito. – Sim. De uma forma que eu não sabia que era possivel.

\- Muito bem. – Bruce comentou. – Então, acredito que o mais importante já foi resolvido. Podemos deixar o resto para mais tarde.

\- Só isso? – Jason olhou descrente para o mais velho. – Você não vai perguntar mais nada? A faculdade? Sobre o livro? O porquê de eu não ter falado nada?

\- Tenho certeza que você teve seus motivos para manter esses assuntos em segredo. – Bruce falou calmo, então indo em direção a porta continuou. – Todo o resto podemos falar durante um café. Se não me engano, seu restaurante familiar preferido já está servindo o especial a essa hora.

Jason ficou parado tentando compreender o que estava passando.

\- E, Jason, não é “só isso”. – Bruce falou da porta. – Saber que você encontrou alguém que te faz feliz é tudo o que eu poderia pedir.

Jason não sabia se lutava contra o sorriso bobo que queria aparecer em seu rosto ou o calor que subia pelo pescoço indicando que seu rosto estava prestes a ficar vermelho.

Quando Bruce estava andando pelo corredor ele se permitiu esconder o rosto nas mãos e soltar um grunhido. Esfregando o rosto ele se apressou a alcançar seu pai, ele nunca deixaria passar comida grátis.

\- / / -

Durante o tempo no café, Jason contou para ele tudo sobre seu tempo na universidade. No início parecia como se o jovem estivesse relatando uma missão, explicando quais foram as medidas tomadas para que ele se inscrevesse na faculdade, quais foram os meios, as histórias, disfarces, identidades. Porém, depois a forma como ele contava foi se modificando, ele passou a comentar problemas e acontecimentos pequenos, histórias engraçadas e falar sobre seus professores e colegas de classe.

\- Sua professora me parece uma mulher muito sensata. – Bruce comentou quando Jason lhe falou da pressão da mulher sobre o mestrado.

\- Não você também! – A jovem bufou irritado.

\- Por que não? – Bruce bebeu um pouco do seu café. – Se me recordo bem, você sempre quis seguir a carreira acadêmica desde que descobriu que isso era uma possibilidade.

\- Isso... – Jason começo, seu rosto ficando levemente vermelho, então virou o rosto para a janela. – Não é como se eu não gostasse da ideia... Só que... a graduação já foi complicada com todo o resto acontecendo... Eu não teria tempo para me dedicar a um mestrado. E se for para fazer algo mal feito, eu prefiro não fazer.

Bruce observou como seu segundo filho estava sério sobre aquilo. Lhe doía imaginar que Jason preferiria perder a oportunidade de fazer algo que gostasse por conta da vida de vigilante. Todos eles já haviam renunciado a tantas coisas por conta disso...

\- Talvez possamos encontrar uma maneira eficiente para que você prossiga com seus estudos. – O mais velho falou atraindo a atenção do outro. – Podemos começar a traçar um plano se você quiser.

Jason o olhou com um ar de surpresa. Ele pareceu processar o que tinha ouvido e, então, o canto de sua boca tremeu como se quisesse esconder um sorriso.

\- Talvez. – Foi o que o jovem respondeu.

Bruce escondeu o próprio sorriso em sua xicara de café.

\- / / -

Os dois estavam tento um momento tão bom que Jason havia deixado sua guarda baixar. Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, ele estava tendo uma boa tarde conversando com Bruce sem envolver nada relacionado com a vida de vigilante.

Então Bruce tinha que estragar tudo.

\- Quando você vai trazer Roy para jantar conosco? – o refrigerante que Jason estava bebendo quase voltou pelo seu nariz.

\- O que?? – Jason perguntou surpreso.

\- Para recebê-lo formalmente a família. – Bruce explicou sério, quase em tom de negócios.

\- Recebe-lo... – Jason bufou desconfiado. – Você só quer uma oportunidade para ameaçá-lo.

Bruce o olhou estoicamente por um momento, e o mais jovem percebeu que aqueles eram realmente os planos do mais velho. Jason cruzou os braços e encarou seu pai com o cenho franzido. Os dois tiveram uma mini-disputa com o olhar, ate que Bruce desistiu e suspirou.

\- Eu falei a verdade quando disse que o mais importante era que ele lhe fizesse feliz. – Bruce explicou. – No entanto, eu gostaria de conversar com ele.

\- Depende de seu “conversar”. – Jason falou sério. – Bruce, se você pensar em ameaçá-lo ou desrespeita-lo de qualquer forma, eu juro...

\- Você tem a minha palavra. – Bruce falou. – Eu não farei nada para prejudicar vocês dois.

Jason o olhou com suspeita por mais um momento. Ele sabia que algo assim podia acontecer... Mas, se ele queria realmente se aproximar de sua família, ele tinha que confiar em Bruce. Ele só esperava que o patriarca não o decepciona-se nisso. Ele suspirou e olhou para o mais velho.

\- É sério B... – Ele falou em tom cansado. – É algo muito importante para mim.

\- E eu prometo a você Jason. – Bruce falou sério. – Eu não farei nada que possa magoá-lo. Você se aproximar da família de novo, a confiança que está depositando em nós, você me dando uma nova chance de estar presente em sua vida. Tudo isso é muito importante para mim, e eu farei de tudo para honrar essa oportunidade.

\- Ok... – Jason falou com um suspiro. - Eu vou falar com ele sobre isso.

\- Obrigado Jason. – Bruce falou suavemente.


	7. Na residência Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto Jason estava lidando com sua familia, Roy estava lidando com a dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos que estavam esperando,   
Me Desculpem pela demora. Eu realmente estava tentando postar periodicamente, mas a faculdade resolveu brincar de final de semestre... Depois disso foi um bloqueio criativo, tanto na escrita quanto em outras atividades...
> 
> Com essa quarentena talvez eu consiga escrever mais, o ócio pode ser produtivo, mas por favor não criem expectativas. Como moro no interior, mesmo com a cidade se fechando, as coisas estão tranquilas, espero que vocês estejam bem e se cuidando e prevenindo.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem do capitulo, eu me diverti imaginando a cena.

Os últimos dias na residência da família Queen tem sido um sonho para Oliver, todos seus filhos e protegidos haviam se reunido para uma semana juntos. O barulho das brigas e risadas deles reverberou pelas paredes da casa, algo que a muito tempo não se ouvia. Tempo demais…

Mas agora as coisas estavam boas. E agora ele estava na cozinha, espreitando uma certa netinha que estava tentando alcançar um cupcakes que o pai dela havia avisado seriamente para ela não comer antes do jantar.

Oliver esperou pelo momento em que a pequena ladrazinha alcançou a travessa e finalmente conseguiu pegar o bolo para surpreendê-la. Em um movimento rápido ele segurou-a firmemente e a levantou do chão. A menina soltou um gritinho fino surpresa, e reflexos excelentes para a idade dela impediram que o Cupcake tivesse um encontro com o chão.

Vovô!!! - Lian soltou em um tom surpreso e exasperado.

Oh! - O avô exclamou conspirador ao segurar a menina no colo. - O que temos nessas mãozinhas aqui?

Nada! - Lian falou tentando esconder o cupcake.

Uhm! É? - Oliver falou exagerando a expressão de surpresa. - E o que é isso aqui?

Em um movimento rápido ele pegou o bolinho das mãos da menina e segurou fora do alcance dela. Lian tentou segurar o Cupcake, e ao não conseguir, tentou segui-lo e pegá-lo de volta, sem sucesso. Apenas anos de treinamento fizeram com que Oliver não se desequilibrasse ou derrubasse Lian.

Ah! ha! - Oliver falou tirando o bolo ainda mais longe da menina. - Se eu me lembro bem “alguém” não devia comer esses antes do jantar!

Antes que a menina pudesse falar algo, Oliver deu uma mordida no Cupcake para implicar com ela. Sorrindo provocativo ele se virou para a sua neta pronto para falar algo, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta, quase o engasgando. Lian estava o encarando, não qualquer tipo de encarada. Não o jeito fofo de uma criança… Não! Essa forma de franzir as sobrancelhas... O olhar pesado… Essa era a forma como Batman encarava.

O que? 

A cabeça de Oliver estava a mil. Sua netinha, SUA fofa e perfeita netinha estava o encarando como alguém da bat-família encarava. Não uma imitação qualquer… Não! O específico jeito que só alguém treinado diretamente por aquele arrogante morcego idiota é capaz de fazer.

Ah Não! Não a neta de Oliver. Não se ele puder evitar.

Ainda carregando a menina que não tinha parado de o encarar daquele detestável jeito (e o cupcake meio comido). Oliver correu até a sala de entretenimento da casa, onde ele sabia que seus filhos estavam ocupados tentando se matar no Mario Kart, principalmente o pai da menina.

Roy!! - Oliver chamou quando chegou na porta da sala, ele deve ter usado um tom bem irritado porque todos da sala pararam imediatamente. Dinah o olhando com um olhar de repreensão.

Oli? o que… - O ruivo já ia falar quando notou o cupcake na mão do mais velho. - Você estava dando bolo pra Lian quando eu disse que ela não comer?

O que? não… - Oliver falou confuso e olhou irritado para o bolo. - Eu impedi que ela pegasse! Mas esse não é o problema!

Virando a menina, ainda irritada para o pai dela, Oliver continuou falando.

Porque a MINHA neta sabe fazer olhar! - O mais velho questionou, tendo como resposta apenas um suspiro cansado do mais novo. Os outros filhos de Oliver apenas estavam rindo da situação, traidores… ele vão ver no Natal…

Isso é sério Oliver? - Dinah perguntou cruzando os braços, tom de que ele teria problemas mais tarde.

É claro que é! - Ele não pode deixar de responder. É definitivamente ele está encrencado. Roy escolheu esse momento para levantar e pegar Lian dele.

Roy olhou para Lian questionando, e a menina deixou de olhar irritada para esconder o rosto no pescoço do pai. “Ah! Claro!” Oliver pensou, “Escape dessa sendo fofa e me deixe aqui para lidar com as consequências.“

Dinah, você sabe que só um determinado tipo de pessoa sabe fazer essa cara. - Oliver falou. Já que ele tinha cavado a própria cova, era mais fácil pular dentro de uma vez.

Por Deus Oliver! - Roy falou irritado. - Ela deve ter aprendido com Jason…

O que? - Oliver segurou um grito, voz afinando.

Jason? Como em Jason Todd? - Mia perguntou curiosa do outro lado da sala.

Vocês dois ainda estão trabalhando juntos? - Connor perguntou confuso.

Você deixa a minha netinha perto de Jason Todd?? - Oliver perguntou descrente. - Porque você deixa o Capuz Vermelho chegar perto da…

Talvez porque ele é meu Marido! - Roy falou irritado, cortando Oliver antes que ele o irritasse ainda mais.

Um silêncio se fez na sala e o ruivo percebeu o que ele tinha falado, no mesmo instante seus olhos se arregalaram e sua mente só passava uma palavra, “Merda! Merda!....”. O mesmo silêncio fez Lian levantar o rosto do pescoço do pai e olhar para ele surpresa, pequenas mãozinhas tampando a boca e soltando em um sussurro.

Papai falou o segredo…

Marido? Como em casamento? Como em ele é casado com você? - A cabeça de Oliver estava girando. - Você casou?

Oliver. - Dinah falou calmamente, finalmente levantando do sofá e ficando em pé ao lado dele. - Eu tenho certeza que é isso que “marido” quer dizer.

Enquanto o bilionário ainda estava tentando processar essa informação, e os outros ocupantes da sala estavam espantados ou murmurando entre si, Dinah olhou para o jovem ruivo. Ele estava definitivamente se preparando para ficar na defensiva, e a atmosfera estava perturbando a criança em seu colo.

Acho que eu lhe devo meus parabéns. - A mulher falou calmamente com um sorriso, confortando o mais jovem.

Obrigada Dinah. - Roy respondeu um sorriso aliviado. Claramente agradecendo por mais do que a parabenização.

Isso quer dizer que eu perdi a minha chance de ser a Madrinha? - Mia falou em tom de provocação, cutucando Connor com o pé ele continuou. - Connor sua vez, eu tenho ótimos planos para a despedida de soltero.

O jovem em questão engasgou com a bebida que ele tinha acabado de beber, tossindo descontrolavelmente. A fala da menina tirou a mente de Oliver da confusão, ele se virou desesperadamente para os dois.

Sem casamentos até os trinta! - O patriarca falou gesticulando freneticamente. A bagunça toda fazendo Lian começar a rir dos adultos.

Roy. - Dinah chamou a atenção do ruivo, se aproveitando do momento de distração de Oliver, ainda mais agora que Mia estava listando as coisas que eles poderiam fazer sem estar casados e levando o pai a parafuso. - Eu realmente não quero soar como julgamento… Mas por que esconder?

Di… - O jovem suspirou olhando para a mulher que ele vê como mãe. - è meio complicado… Quando eu e Jason decidimos, ele não estavam em uma boa relação com os outros morcegos e… sinceramente eu e Oliver estavamos a um passo de explodir. Depois disso, quando as coisas melhoraram, isso meio que se tornou uma coisa nossa? Eu não sei…

Ei! - Dinah chamou, cortando qualquer pensamento negativo. - Tá tudo bem, isso é algo de vocês dois. E depois de tudo que vocês passaram, vocês merecem isso.

Deus Dinah! o que faríamos sem você? - Roy perguntou rindo.

Provavelmente explodiriam. - Ela respondeu. - Revelar isso agora, desse jeito, como você está se sentindo?

Mais leve? - Roy comentou com um bufo. No colo, Lian deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai ainda entretida com a confusão do outro lado da sala mas começando a fechar os olhos com cansaço. - Jay me ligou dizendo que o pessoal lá acabou de descobrir… Nós meio que chegamos em um consenso de revelar, mas eu não sabia como… Acho que isso meio que ajudou?

Bom. - A mulher sorriu. - Agora, porque não vamos começar o jantar, antes da distração acabar e eles começarem com os milhões de perguntas?

Boa ideia! - Roy sorriu arteiro, e sem fazer som, seguiu Dinah até a cozinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que não tenha ficado Ooc demais, eu não tenho muita experiência com os personagens… E dos protegidos do Oliver eu só cheguei ler nas HQs o Roy e a Mia, e eu adoro os dois, Oliver e Dinah eu li mais em fic e na animação, Connor só ouvi falar mas já me interessei bastante. Não sei se tem outros, ou se eles se identificam como irmãos, nas fic porque o Cânon não gosta muito dos fãs...


	8. Questionamentos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce e Jason voltam para a mansão. Perguntas são feitas. E Jay só queria que seu pai tivesse ligado o carro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Alive!!
> 
> Desculpa pela demora, de novo! 
> 
> Esse capítulo foi escrito aos poucos porque minha mente não consegue se focar em uma coisa só por muito tempo... Sério, eu devo ter começado umas quatro fics diferentes enquanto tentava escrever esse capítulo.  
Eu tambem comecei um [Tumblr](https://th-luckystar.tumblr.com/) para as minhas fanart' se quiserem dar uma olhada.

Jason devia saber que voltar para a mansão com Bruce não seria uma boa ideia.

TODD!!!! - Damian explodiu a porta de entrada no momento em que Bruce estacionou o carro.

B! - Jason falou alarmado, olhando diretamente para o pai. - Liga o carro.

Jay… - Bruce realmente estava com pena de seu filho. - Isso só vai adiar o inevitável.

Não ouse fugir!! - Damian já estava do lado do carro. - Eu exijo explicações!

Pai… - A voz de Jason afinou em desespero. - Porfavor.

Por um momento, Bruce quase sucumbiu ao pedido do jovem. Mas, então, a voz de Alfred soou da porta.

Mestre Damian! - Alfred falou em tom desaprovador. - Esse comportamento não é próprio para um jovem cavaleiro.

Mas Pennywort! - A voz de Damian veio de cima do carro, e Jason não estava gostando nada desse cenário. 

É Damian! - Stephanie apareceu na porta. - Você devia esperar ele entrar para depois agir.

Jason estava com o rosto nas mãos, questionando as suas escolhas de vida. E Bruce se perguntando quando Stephanie tinha decidido passar mais tempo na mansão do que no próprio apartamento.

Eu devia ter ligado o carro. - Bruce comentou vendo seu caçula descer de cima do carro e marchar irritado para a porta da mansão.

Ainda há tempo. - Jason respondeu baixinho.

Mestre Bruce, Mestre Jason. - Alfred chamou ainda da porta. - Porque não entram, eu acabei de assar alguns biscoitos.

Ah… Ele está me tentando… - Jason choramingou deslizando no banco do carro.

Jason. Nós acabamos de comer. - Bruce olhou para o rapaz com um meio sorriso.

São os biscoitos do Alfred! - Jason olhou escandalizado para Bruce. - Eu sempre tenho espaço para esses biscoitos.

Uhn… - Bruce considerou. Jason realmente não conseguiria fugir dessa. Mas talvez ele conseguisse um meio termo entre seu segundo filho e os irmãos deles… Pelo menos Damian não estava com a espada dele. - Porque não fazemos assim: nós entramos, qualquer questionamento é guardado até você ter seu primeiro biscoito, eles vão se revezar nas perguntas, uma pergunta para cada um por hoje… E se alguma perguntar te deixar desconfortável você pode pular… Que tal.

É um bom plano… - Jason comentou, com um suspiro profundo ele se endireitou. - Ok B, vamos nessa.

Tem certeza? - Bruce perguntou com um sorriso.

Nenhuma! - Jason riu. - Mas é melhor acabar com isso de uma vez.

Ok. - Bruce falou. e respirando bem fundo abriu a porta do carro.

/ / -

Como raios todos vocês chegaram aqui tão rápido? - Jason perguntou incrédulo vendo como todos os seus irmão estavam na mansão. Antes de ele ter decidido falar com Bruce ele tinha calculado o dia e momento perfeito de pegar apenas o patriarca na casa, e mesmo na volta, ele só teria risco de encontrar com Damian e Duke… Agora ele havia dado de cara com Stephanie e Tim que ainda deviam estar na faculdade, Cass que ele tinha certeza que ia para o apartamento de Harper do que voltar para a mansão, e é claro Richard “DICK” Grayson que deveria estar em outra cidade.

Você esquece que a maioria de nós tem amizade com pessoas que chegam , no mínimo, a velocidade do som. - Tim responde de onde estava sentado no chão cercado de cobertores e uma caneca anormalmente grande de café.

Impressionante a quantidade de esforço que vocês gastaram para me ver sofrer. - Jason comentou sarcástico.

Se tem uma coisa que eu já entendi dessa família. - Duke respondeu. - É como se leva ao extremo coisas sem sentido, e nem se liga pra coisas importantes.

Tem certeza que eu tenho que fazer isso sóbrio. - Jason perguntou com sarcasmo para Bruce.

Acredito que seja melhor assim. - Bruce respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. - Muito bem. Regras.

Ao ouvir isso os outros grunhiram alto. E Bruce teve que segurar o sorriso, porque todos os seus filhos eram tão dramáticos?

Primeiro. - Bruce começou levantando um dedo, enquanto Jason aproveitou o momento para roubar um biscoito, o qual Alfred já estava oferecendo um prato e uma xícara do chá preferido do menino. - Cada um de vocês tem uma pergunta cada. 

Houveram alguns protestos, mas Bruce os silenciou.

Segundo. - Bruce continuou. - Um de cada vez. Terceiro, se Jason não se sentir confortável com a pergunta ele não irá responder e você perde aquela pergunta. Entendido?

Sim B.

Faz sentido.

Justo.

Foram as respostas.

Então. - Bruce olhou para o seu segundo filho. - Jay tudo bem se começarmos?

Eu tenho outra escolha? - Jason respondeu de boca cheia, recebendo o olhar de desaprovação de Alfred.

Mais Velho pro mais novo!! - Dick gritou levantando a mão.

Não!! - Steph olhou para ele com olhos arregalados.

Grayson! eu exijo ser o primeiro! - Damian também se virou irritado para o mais velho.

Foi mal… - Dick falou com uma cara nada arrependida. - Tentem ser mais rápidos da próxima vez…

Isso quer dizer que eu começo. - A voz de Barbara sou, e todos se viraram para Cass que estava segurando um tablet em video chamada.

Não!!! - Dick ficou incrédulo.

Isso arrancou uma risada dos mais novos.

Babs - Jason comentou com um sorriso. - Isso foi tão perfeito.

Estou aqui para isso. - ela respondeu. - Agora, minha pergunta.

Urg… - Jason choramingou. - Manda…

A identidade você usou para entrar na faculdade, é alguma segura ou você quer que eu de um jeito? - Bárbara perguntou calmamente.

Não... ehr… Sim ela é segura. - Jason falou sem jeito, esfregando a nuca. - É uma antiga que a Talia havia preparado para esse tipo de coisa…

Uhn… - Foi a resposta de Barbará. enquanto isso o maxilar de Bruce se contraiu, obviamente se controlando para não falar nada.

É… então… - Jason se virou para Dick, tentando escapar daquele clima. E o irmão mais velho estava praticamente vibrando para fazer a pergunta dele. - Dick, sua ve…

Quem foi seu padrinho!!! - O mais velho perguntou alto e rápido, olhos vidrados em Jason… É talvez não foi uma boa ideia...

Uhn… - Jason sabia que a resposta para essa pergunta não iria dar muito certo… - Kori e Artemis foram nossas testemunhas…

Kori sabia!!! - Dick soltou em voz fina e alta.

Testemunhas? - Cass perguntou olhando para Bruce, o qual estava processando a informação.

Pera ai! não teve Cerimônia?? - Steph pulou.

Então seu casamento foi no civil… - Tim, pensativo, concluiu.

Todos meus amigos sabiam …. - Dick estava entrando em crise.

Como assim sem cerimônia! Pelo menos, me diz que teve fotos. - Steph estava indignada.

Dick, não generalize, apenas Roy e Kori sabiam. - Bárbara comentou sem paciência com o drama do outro.

Acredito que já é o suficiente. - Alfred falou, parando a comoção dos seus netos falando ao mesmo tempo. - Creio que qualquer dúvida possa ser resolvida na vez de cada um.

Valeu Alfie… - Jason realmente estava agradecido. E se virando para sua irmã, falou. - Cass?

Anel. - a menina falou com um sorriso satisfeito. o que resultou em um grunhido sofrido de Jason. - Mostra!

Porque vocês estão tão centrados nisso… - Jason murmurou enquanto pescava a corrente escondida embaixo da sua camisa. Ao segurar o anel ele não pode conter o pequeno sorriso no rosto, ao tirá-lo da corrente ele passou para a mão estendida da menina. Os outros irmãos se reuniram em volta dela para ver, então Tim notou uma coisa.

O que é essa inscrição? - O menino perguntou intrigado tentando identificar a língua em que estava escrito.

Que língua é essa? - Stephanie vocalizou os pensamentos dele.

Obviamente você precisa estender seu vocabulário Brown… - Damian começou a falar ao olhar para a inscrição, então parando com um olhar confuso ao perceber que ele também não sabia o que era.

Deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver! - Dick pegou o anel animado. Quando o mais velho de seus filhos girava a aliança, Bruce pode ver a inscrição e soltou sem querer.

Élfico. - A fala foi baixa, mas todos ficaram em silêncio imediatamente, até que…

Ah!! Meu!! Deus!! - A voz Steph foi alta e fina a cada palavra.

E eu que sou o nerd? - Tim falou rindo.

Você é um Nerd! - Duke comentou sorrindo.

Little Wing! que fofo!! - Dick falou.

Ok! já deu!! - Jason falou irritado pegando o anel em um movimento rápido.

Noo!! - Dick tentou pegar de volta, mas o mais novo estava segurando longe dele.

Espera! o que estava escrito? - Steph perguntou.

Essa é sua pergunta loirinha? - Jason falou. - Porque, se for, eu não pretendo responder.

Ao ouvir isso a menina tapou a boca instantaneamente balançando a cabeça freneticamente. Alguns grunhidos e sons de decepção foram ouvidos do cômodo, Jason encarou cada um de seus irmãos. Com um suspiro longo, Jason se voltou especificamente para Steph.

Então? - Ele falou.

Uhn… - Steph faz um show sobre pensar no que perguntar, então com um sorriso enorme ela pergunta. - No livro, você usou o processo de recuperar as asas como uma metáfora para o caminho de recuperação emocional e/ou psicológica, e a importância da auto-validação e amor próprio?

Uou… Ok isso… meio profundo. - Jason mexeu no cabelo desconcertado, os outros ocupantes do cômodo olharam para a menina surpresos.

Que?! - Stephanie soltou defensiva. - Eu fiquei presa nessa parte na minha resenha…

Você está fazendo uma resenha do meu livro? - Jason sentiu todo o rosto corar.

É… eu meio que encontrei ele por acidente quando eu estava escolhendo uma leitura para o meu trabalho, então... - Ela deu de ombros. Isso não ajudou nem um pouco a velocidade com que o rosto de Jason estava ficando vermelho.

Ok… Uhn… - Jason começou, mas teve que parar e respirar fundo e esfregou a mão no rosto. E com um tom incerto respondeu - Posso te responder por escrito... mais tarde?

Oh! - Steph falou com um sorriso. - Por mim ok!

Ok, ok… - Jason se acalmou e virando-se para Tim falou. - Timbers?

Tim encarou Jason de onde ele estava sentado, tomou um gole da caneca que estava segurando, o mais novo então se levantou sem parar o contato visual e se aproximou do outro. Com mais um gole na sua caneca, ele levantou um dedo como sinal de aguardar e saiu da sala. Por um momento todos os outros ocupantes da sala se entreolharam abismados, mas antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Tim voltou carregando três livros. Colocando os livros na frente de Jason ele se virou para o mais velho estendendo uma caneta.

Autógrafa esses pra mim? - ele falou em tom neutro. Depois de alguns segundos para entender o que exatamente ele queria dizer, Jason sentiu o rosto entrar em combustão.

Auto… Eh! o que… - Jason realmente não sabia como reagir.

Boa Timmy! - Dick riu.

Ohnt! Jay está com vergonha!!! - Steph falou sorrindo. Jason rosnaria para ela e Dick se não estivesse tão ocupado tentando se recompor. Ao menos os outros conseguiram segurar os comentários e risadas. Jason arrancou a caneta da mão de Tim e se voltou para os livros.

Vou usar o pseudônimo. - Jason avisou resmungando, murmurando. - Onde você os conseguiu?

Ele tinha certeza que os livros da editora da faculdade só eram vendidos na loja no campus.

De novo, - Tim falou em tom convencido. - Você esquece que temos amigos que conseguem ultrapassar a velocidade do som.

Isso é abuso de poder - Jason comentou secamente. Terminando de assinar todos os livros ele se virou para Duke. - Sua vez.

Uhn… Eu gostei das capas. - Duke falou incerto quando a atenção de todos se voltou para ele.

Obrigado! vou avisar a artista. - Jason respondeu, e vendo perguntas começarem a rodar na cabeça de alguns de seus irmão, ele achou melhor cortar. - Essa é sua pergunta?

Ah, Não… Não é. - O mais jovem falou sem graça, se recompondo ele continuou. - Steph falou que no livro os encantamentos eram por meio de poesia… Você que escreveu, ou baseou em algum autor?

Gostei dessa!! - Jason sorriu contente, ele não esperava essa pergunta. ele realmente tinha trabalhado esse aspecto do livro e adorava quando alguém comentava sobre isso. - Eu que fiz as poesias, mas elas tem algumas referências de autores, se você quiser eu te passar os nomes.

Sim, ia ser legal ler o livro sabendo que você usou de base! - Duke parecia bem animado com essa ideia.

Oh, Jase eu também vou querer essa lista. - Bárbara falou da tela do tablet.

Yeah? - Jason se virou para ela. - Eu te envio também.

Todd, acredito que é minha vez. - Damian falou em tom sério e sombrio demais para a idade, todos pararam e se viraram para ele. É, Bruce devia ter ligado o carro. Olhando discretamente para o patriarca, Jason podia ver que ele tinha pensado a mesma coisa.

Uhm… Ok. - Ele acabou respondendo depois de hesitar por um momento.

Muito bem. - Damian falou calmo, um tipo de calma que era obviamente fachada para algo muito pior por trás. Quando ele voltou a falar era em um tom frio, obviamente alguém estava aprendendo muito bem com Batman. - Você pode explicar o PORQUÊ DE SER HARPER…

Oooookeeey - Dick cortou o mais novo. - acho que deu por hoje…

Não!!! - Damian exclamou. - Eu exijo uma resposta!

Damian. - Bruce avisou o filho mais novo em tom sóbrio.

Pai! - Damian reclamou desafiante.

OK! Deu!! - Jason cortou a briga antes de se escalar. - Damian. Roy e eu nos conhecemos a anos, ele esteve comigo no meu pior e me incentivou a ser o meu melhor. Ok?

Hunf! - Damian bufou em resposta, obviamente ainda irritado. Jason então se aproximou e ficou de frente para se abaixando para encontrar os olhos no mesmo nível.

أخي الصغير ، أنا أحبه ، أليس هذا كافيًا؟ - Jason falou em árabe com um tom calmo. tentando passar o que ele sentia por Roy na frase. Damian murchou nitidamente. O mais novo olhou atentamente nos olhos de Jason por um longo momento. Então apenas concordou com a cabeça levemente e saiu do cômodo.

Internamente Jason agradeceu por ter conseguido resolver essa crise no momento. Isso até ele se virar. Dick estava com as duas mãos tampando a boca e abafando um gritinho, olhos cintilando. Bárbara estava com um sorriso satisfeito na tela do tablet. Tim tinha uma sobrancelha levantada com um sorriso. Cass estava sorrindo. Duke aumenos estava fazendo o favor de olhar embaraçado. Steph estava vibrando, a ponto de soltar um grito ou algum comentário desnecessário. Alfred com um sorriso leve. E Bruce, Bruce estava com aquele olhar gentil.

Nem uma palavra! - Jason avisou para os os membros da família que estavam ainda no cômodo. Se virando para fugir dali ele se repetiu. - Nem uma palavra!!

Ele foi se esconder no quarto que usava na mansão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tenho algumas ideias para o que está escrito nos anéis, mas é livre pra imaginação de vocês.


End file.
